goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Troublemakers misbehave on the way to Main Event
Characters Me-Steven Adrianna-Julie Andrew-Eric Gianna-Kimberly Andrette-Salli Evil Adrianna-Catherine Evil Andrew-Shy Girl Chantel DuBois-Kimberly Billy-Tween Girl/Robin Moe-Eric Joe-Simon Pedro-Kimberly Edro-Young Guy/Charlie Charles Muntz-Alan Evil Dylan (Tregan)-Alan Evil Emily-Salli Ryan Ruvola-Professor/Conrad Dark Bowser-Alan Captain Barnacles-Paul AlejandroBaseball7-Paul Rosie-Callie Plot Andrew, Adrianna and I want to go to Main Event but 15 troublemakers delay us. Transcript Me: Okay troublemakers, we're going to Main Event in Tempe, Arizona because Andrew, Adrianna and I want to go there. Gianna: But we don't want to go there. We want to watch movies! Adrianna: Gianna, we're going and that's final! Andrew: In the bus now! Andrette: Stop the bus! We don't want to go! Me: Andrette Clark, shut up! We're going and that's a capital final! Evil Adrianna: Can we go to Burger King? Adrianna: No, Evil Me! We're not going to Burger King but there's food at Main Event! Evil Andrew: I want Burger King! I want Burger King! Andrew: Fine, Evil Me! We're going to Burger King! (in Burger King) Me: Hurry up! Hurry up! Hurry up! Chantel DuBois: Don't rush us. Andrette: DuBois is right. Just let us get our food. Billy: All right, we got our food. Me: I'm glad to hear that Billy. Moe: Me and my twin brother Joe want to stop at WalMart. Me: Fine Moe and Joe but this is the last stop. Joe: Hooray! (15 minutes later) Pedro: Me and Edro got Toy Story 3. Edro: I love it. Charles Muntz: I got the movie Up. Tregan: Me and my girlfriend got matching bathing suits. Me: It's good to hear, Pedro, Edro, Charles Muntz, Tregan and Evil Emily. (after numerous excuses, we're at Tempe) Adrianna: We made it to Main Event but it's closed. Andrew: It must have closed at 8:30. Me: Oh my God! It's already 9:00! Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! How dare you! That's it! We're going home now! Evil Emily: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Me: All of you, stop crying like babies! It's your own faults! Ryan Ruvola: But all we wanted to do was watch movies! That's why I made you, Andrew and Adrianna run late! Adrianna: No! The reason why you 15 had to come with us was because we all wanted to go! Dark Bowser: We're really, really, really sorry. Me: Your apologies won't work on this! When we arrived, Main Event was closed! If you hadn't made us late, we wouldn't have been in this situation! (next day) Captain Barnacles: Andrew, Adrianna and Mickey, we're so sorry. I also heard my friend DuBois misbehaved on the way to the Main Event Entertainment Center. Me: Captain Richard David Barnacles, you don't have to be sorry. I should have told the troublemakers no but I just couldn't. Why are you here AlejandroBaseball7 and Rosie? AlejandroBaseball7: Well, we only come if you need us. Rosie: Also, I'm about to turn 12 so my voice will remain as Callie. Andrew: We heard it that these troublemakers were being naughty similar to how Captain Barnacles was. Captain Barnacles: I'm actually the good Captain Barnacles. I'm no longer a troublemaker anymore. Adrianna: Me and Andrew are no longer troublemakers as well. Me: Looks like we have to wait until next weekend or until Main Event reopens. In the meantime, we can all go swimming. (at the beach) Andrew: Thank you for making us feel better. Adrianna: You're the best people we've ever had. Category:Grounded Stuff